herofandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Kutuna
Haruka Kutuna is a heroine of Vanguard Princess. Summary Magical Girl (22). Have a reputation for brawn. Surname reading of "Kutuna". In hero Kutsuna Yui's sister, key person on the story of this work. Long distance type type having a plurality of powerful missile of character. Starting with fixed missile "vertical ray" that is generated at any position, while hardened without close the opponent is skilled in means take damage, and can exhibit an overwhelming suppression force if Re Hama. Normal skills, are also a generally high performance, and I good command break from the middle distance slugfest and close. However missile powerful the other hand, does not deny the point is tricky strongly habit also, because there is a need to significantly change the use by the other party character, in order to work well, it is necessary to step on the equivalent of Bakazu. Disadvantage and it is fragile defense and stuffed the Maai from the other party, that combo is hard to link the occurrence of deathblow is not to pinch the slow ones are many support. Although it is not no crosscut means, is difficult rewinding from there Once held pace. Flight duration of jump long, advantage choices that can be taken in the air is greater, becomes a disadvantage not escape from the edge of the screen in memory. Since most have skills there is a feature that can support skills, how to missile and restraint technique entwined a chance poppy support attack-proxy guard is not allowed to free the other party, and whether impress upon him the Liberty Arts of high power at strategic points and a key. Wins without doing anything to the other party when you win, but there is a character prone to extreme expansion that lose without me anything is not when you lose, strength when brought to the minute good at deployment phenomenal . Dash front step low forward of attitude, rear foot invincible back step. Seemingly impregnable's but before 5B Gapantsu corresponding skill and dash (6to12). Back Setting There is a setting that was the first 106 generations Kutsuna Muso flow swordsmanship lore person. According to its setting Shinkenger of ancient "maple" she wield a big sword with the same Big Dipper of patterns as "Sakuya". Also put his sword fighting spirit, it is possible to project light bullet. Other is also a preeminent motor nerve is, acrobatics of gymnastics such as somersaults and moonsault and forward roll is good, you have mastered the various Ashiwaza, also movement in the same horizontal bar and Yui good, and good luck also movement in vaulting horse setting that exists. In addition it is also a valuable person was put Tsukkomi to Slut specific clothes to Luna princess tree. By the way, scary enough to lead to a hundred hit the angry and ass (especially in the fight against Yui). Videos Vanguard Princess - Haruka Kutuna's Full Story Arc External links *Mizuumi Wiki Category:Vanguard Princess Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Wizards Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroines Category:Super Heroine Category:Pure of heart Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Fighter